Ron, o Psicólogo Fajuto
by SOS HP
Summary: Gina morrendo de dor de cotovelo, Harry quase na mesma e Hermione manda Ron ser o psicólogo do amigo. Isso não pode dar certo.


**Link para o original: ****http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/3287212/1/As_santas_palavras_do_Senhor_Ronald**

**As santas palavras do Senhor Ronald (Saksa: Ou Ron, o psicólogo fajuto.)**

Tatah Freitas **(Nina: Tatah ataca novamente, mafagafos me ajudem!) (Saksa: Você tem o desprazer de conhecer essa criatura?) (Nina: Lamentavelmente, sim... já topei com essa peste uma outra vez, a ripagem foi maligna!)**

Minha fic... **(Nina: Minha que não é! Graças a Rowena Ravenclaw!) (Saksa: Que jeito interessante de começar...)**

Todos já estavam no trem, um trem de alunos tristes por terem de ir para casa e deixar seus amigos **(Nina: Autora, não generalize, tinha uma galera doida pra voltar pra casa, tenha certeza, nem todos eram tarados por estudos como Hermione e muitos menos pertencentes a uma família como os Dursley) (Saksa: É, eu me lembro de ter visto nos livros várias pessoas felizes em ir pra casa. As exceções era Harry e Tom Riddle.)**, porém, em uma cabine especificamente **(Nina: Preciso dizer que essa frase ficou tosca?)**, um ar de tristeza se expandia por todos **(Nina: Tosco)**. Rony, Hermione, Luna, Neville, e principalmente Harry e Gina **(Nina: O quê? Elencou os nomes, mas não fez ligação ao ar triste, filhote de capote? Sim, por Ravenclaw, consegue-se deduzir, mas seja o mais completa que puder ao escrever, sim?) (Saksa: Por que todo mundo tava triste? O.o)**.

Os dois estavam se matando por dentro **(Nina: Estavam se auto****-aplicando ****Dectumsempra "Maldição de Antonio Dolohov", a maldição que corta por dentro?)**...Um vasio **(Nina: 'vasio'? A professora de português da autora acaba de ter um ataque fulminante do coração #um minuto de silêncio) (Saksa: Meus olhos!) **intenso que não podiam esconder, porém Harry sabia que deveria ficar longe de Gina para o seu próprio bem, e o da ruiva também **(Nina: Não quero pensar merda...) (Saksa: Mas hein? Frase mal estruturada é foda. ¬¬)**.

Hermione, vendo a terrível batalha interna de Harry **(Nina: Quem estará vencendo? O fígado ou o baço?) (Saksa: Como ela podia ver se a batalha era interna?) (Saksa 2: Nina, provavelmente o estômago, já que o estômago do Harry vive se revirando.) (Nina: Tem razão.)**, cutucou Rony, que estava quase caindo no sono e sussurrou:

-Ron, você é o melhor amigo do Harry, e como melhor amigo você deve conversar com ele e tentar tirar essa história maluca de terminar com a Gina da cabeça dele **(Nina: A alcovitaria começou...) (Saksa: Tipo, ela acorda o cara pra fazer ele bancar o psicólogo. Logo o Ron, que é sensível como uma colher de chá, de acordo com a própria Hermione.)**!- Rony bocejou **(Nina: Veja a disposição do rapaz em ajudar o melhor amigo e a irmã... comovente...) **e depois disse:

-Tá...ta bom...Então você também não pode ficar parada, Leve a Gina para tomar um copo de água, porque ela está muito mal **(Nina: O que tem nessa água, heim?) (Saksa: Nunca vi uma dor de cotovelo tão fatal. O.O)**, e pode não parecer, mas eu me preocupo com a minha irmã caçula! **(Nina: Jura?)** **-**Os dois concordaram, então Hermione, Gina e Luna foram atrás da senhora com o carrinho de isso **(Nina: Carrinho de o quê? De "isso", que lástima é essa? Rowena, dá-me forças!) (Saksa: O que será que vende nesse carrinho? Medo de saber... O.O)**, Rony e Neville conversavam com Harry **(Nina: Famoso estilo clube do bolinha)**:

-Olha, eu vou apelar dessa vez! **(Saksa: Apelar? Vai partir pra porrada?)** Você vai ouvir o que não quer **(Nina: Corre, Harry!)**! Primeiro, porque você terminou com a Gina? **(Nina: É da tua conta?) (Saksa: Para perguntas, utiliza-se o "por que" separado.)**

-Eu já te falei o porquê!

-Eu sei! **(Nina: Por que perguntou então?) **É só pra você entender a minha linha de raciocínio! **(Saksa: Linha meio complicada de entender, não?)** Então... Por que você terminou com ela? **(Nina: Basilisco desdentado! Ele já não disse que já te explicou, pedra limosa do lago negro? Que merda de insistência é essa?# arranha o tampo da mesa tentando não se apegar a lógica) (Saksa: Porque sim não é resposta. #Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum feelings)**

-Porque eu não quero que ela leve o mesmo destino que Sírius **(Nina recolhe o acento indevido) **e Dum... **(Nina: "...e Dumdum... Ainda hoje quando vejo as cuecas cor de rosa que ele usava, morro de tristeza, ele nunca mais vai dançar a música tema de 'Priscila a rainha do deserto') (Saksa: HUAHUAHUA) (Saksa 2: É impressão minha ou a autora colocou uma vírgula depois de reticências? O.o), (Nina: Deus! Não é impressão não! Isso aqui tá precisando de um Beta, um Alfa, um Ômega, enfim, todo o alfabeto grego!) **-De repente veio uma fraqueza em seu coração, mas Harry continuou -...Dumbledore!** (Nina: Manolo, na boa, então tu vai ter que deixar Mionão e Rony cabeça de fósforo também...) (Saksa: Harry, vire um eremita das cavernas e pare de torrar o saco.) (Nina: Muito bom conselho, pena que ele é teimoso...)**

- Harry, você é patético! **(Nina: Essa fanfic também!)**-disse Ron sem pensar. **(Saksa: E olha quem a Hermione deixou pra bancar o psicólogo fazendo seu trabalho. ¬¬)**

-Está ajudando muito Rony-Comentou Neville **(Nina: Neville, menino sensato...) (Saksa: Dar espaço entre travessões é legal, sabe... Também são sinais de pontuação.)**, que só ouvia a história.

-Você se esqueceu de uma coisa **(Nina: vírgula) **colega!

-Do que **(Nina: chapeuzinho no 'e')**?- perguntou Harry desanimado **(Nina: Ponto)**

-O que será que você sente pela Gina, que Sírius e principalmente Dumbledore sentem por você **(Nina: Bodega! Construção frasal confusa do diacho! E 'Sirius' não tem acento, bem) (Saksa: Quê? O.o Traduz isso aí.),** e que se você não se lembra, sua mãe usou, mesmo depois de morta para salvar a sua vida? **(Saksa: Nossa, que frase super bem elaborada -not)** Harry, é o amor! **(Nina tenta beber uma garrafa de vinagre antes de vomitar, mas não da tempo)** Você acha que aqueles dois, onde quer que estejam **(Nina: vírgula) **não vão proteger você e Gina? Não estamos sozinhos, Potter! **(Nina inala álcool temperado com ervas) (Saksa: Momento O Sexto Sentido.)**

Uma lágrima de esperança rolou na face desesperada de um novo e sonhador Harry Potter **(Nina: Lembrei das fotos de gatinho de calendário com carinhas de "cadê meu leitinho"...) (Saksa: Face desesperada de um novo e sonhador... Alguém me explica isso?) (Saksa 2: Gatinhos! *-*)**, nisso, Hermione, Gina e Luna chegaram.

-Vamos deixar você a **(Nina: Crase) **só **(Saksa: Não seria sós?)** Mione! **(Saksa: Mais uma construção que faria a professora de português dessa criatura se jogar no abismo.)** -Disse Ron **(Nina: Nossa, como o trabalho de alcovitaria está sendo discreto...) (Saksa: Agora que a sessão com o psicólogo fajuto terminou, ponha os ensinamentos em prática.)**

Harry olhou para o amigo, respirou fundo e disse:

-Ron, valeu!-Rony acenou com a cabeça para Harry, e assim, todos saíram deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos **(Nina bebe um litro de vinagre num fôlego só)**:

-Gina, eu sei que um pedido de desculpas não vai adiantar, mas eu quero que saiba que eu pensei bem, e eu vi que estava errado quando achei que te protegeria fazendo você ficar longe de mim, mas agora eu sei que, ficando do seu lado, poderemos proteger um ao outro! **(Nina: Gente, eu vou ali e volto já, tá bom? O quê? Não posso? Sacanagem...) (Saksa: Nem pense em fugir, Nina. XD) (Nina senta-se emburrada)**-Harry deu uma pausa para respirar e logo disse-Quer voltar comigo? **(Nina: Vá Gina, volte, vai...) (Saksa: Qual o problema de dar espaço entre os travessões, autora dos infernos?)**

Gina abriu um sorriso, porém ele logo desapareceu **(Nina: O sorriso tava tão doido pra vazar dessa fic quanto eu)**:

-Não! Sabe por quê?Porque a gente nunca terminou!** (Nina Cospe o vinagre na tela do computador e começa a tossir) (Saksa: Affe. ¬¬ E toda aquela lenga no final do livro 6? Se isso não era terminar, era o quê?) **-E caiu nos braços do jovem bruxo, e os dois selaram seu amor com um mágico beijo de dois adolescentes apaixonados **(Nina: Que piegas! #mergulha a mão no aquário do peixe-elétrico) (Saksa: Que coisa mais "Malhação". Éca.)**, porém, havia uma platéia assistindo do lado de fora da cabine: Hermione, Rony, Luna, Neville, Nigel **(Nina: De que buraco saiu esse tal de "Nigel"?) (Saksa: Who?) **e 2 garotas do segundo ano da lufa-lufa. **(Nina: É "Lufa-Lufa"! Cadê o respeito aos termos Canon?) (Saksa: Tipo, e a privacidade do casal? O.o)**

Após o longo beijo, Nigel e as duas garotas fora para suas cabines **(Saksa: Legal, três pessoas random que param pra assistir um beijo e continuam seus afazeres. Comofas?) (Nina: Odeio elementos mal utilizados! Esse povo foi criado só pra decoração? #abraça o peixe-elétrico) **e os quatro se sentaram ao lado dos apaixonados. **(Nina: Pelas botas perdidas de Judas! Que merda de fim tosco é esse?) (Saksa: Primeiro querem juntar o casal e agora ficam pagando de castiçais?) (Saksa 2: Peraí, essa fic se passa após o final do livro 6? Affe... ¬¬)(Nina: Eu quero o Snape! #levantou-se correndo)**

**Nina não encontrou Snape, decidiu ajudar Judas encontrar as botas e esqueceu o peixe-elétrico fora do aquário.**

**Saksa foi limpar a caixinha de areia do gato. É mais interessante que ler essa fic.**


End file.
